1. Field of the Invention
The invention is applicable in the field of tools and particularly so in the field of structures for securely storing ratchet wrenches together with a set of sockets.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Ratchet wrenches and sockets are old in the art. A ratchet wrench 10 and a set of sockets 11 are illustrated in FIG. 1a. Sets of sockets 11 are sometimes but not always sold with an organizational storage unit. Thus, it is common for sockets 11 and ratchets wrenches 10 to be separated and lost. After market solutions have partially remedied the above problem. FIG. 2a illustrates a ratchet wrench 10 and a prior art method only for storing sockets 11.
Aspects of the invention are summarized below to aid in the understanding of embodiment(s) of the invention and the application. Yet, the invention is fully. defined by the claims of the application.
The invention is a ratchet wrench storage adapter for use with a prior art mechanism for storing a set of sockets 11. The ratchet wrench storage adapter comprises a ratchet wrench coupling opening 261, also referred to herein as a ratchet wrench coupling aperture 261 and a socket coupling protrusion aperture 261 (see FIG. 2c), bounded by a wrench receiving opening edge that is further coupled to a storage adapter clip.
An aspect of an embodiment the invention is a structure to conveniently couple a ratchet wrench 10 to a prior art structure for storing sockets 11.
An aspect of an embodiment the invention is a construction to conveniently couple a ratchet wrench 10 to a prior art structure for storing sockets 11.
An aspect of an embodiment the invention is a construction that enables a ratchet wrench 10 to be removably coupled to a prior art structure for storing sockets 11.
An aspect of an embodiment of the invention is to construct the invention is to construct the adapter using a socket 11 and an socket clip 14.
An aspect of the invention is to size the adapter for alternate size ratchet wrenches 10, sockets 11, storage rails 16 and socket clips 14.